Loving the Enemy
by thebloodrose
Summary: An assassin with a hidden past is out to complete her mission, the termination of Major Lorne. As she sets her plan into action, this unlikely couple start to fall in love. Will she betray Marcus of follow her heart? lornecentred. ON HIATUS


Here's a little thing I thought up, tell me how you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, if I did, Elizabeth and John would have children, but since they don't, its obvious I don't own it. **pouts**

**

* * *

****Loving the Enemy: Chapter One.**

The air outside Commander Gynor's tent was foul, just as his mood was, 'she' was late. 'She' was always late, but then, who could blame her, the transportation system on Arnica was poor to say the least.

'Finally!' he thought as he heard the 'Phoenix" ship touch down. Gynor honestly didn't know why she had insisted calling it that, what was a phoenix? And what did it have to do with the ship? He was brought out of his musings as the tent flap opened to reveal **'her'. **Yes, there stood the most stubborn women on any planet in the known star system of Novena – Scarlet Dinar.

Now, Scarlet was not a women to be messed with, but since she was Gynor's apprentice, he got an exception. Usually her missions would consist of her being an assassin, and today was no different, except for one tiny detail… Gynor had called her to his tent. He never did that; the destination, name and reason usually came on her handheld communication device.

"You asked to see me" Scarlet said in a voice which would of either A. make most men adore her, or B. make most men run like hell. "Yes I did, I have a mission for you, it's very important, and depends on our alliance with our allies..." before Gynor could say anymore he was interrupted by Scarlet. "Whoa, slow down, see right there, WHO are these supposed allies that you never talk about?"

"It doesn't matter," came the curt reply, "if you succeed in this mission I will tell you everything you want to know. Do we have a deal" A quick nod from her was his answer as he continued. "You will be going undercover on a planet that is soon to be culled, don't worry I will send you there after it has happened. About 2 hours after it has happened a team known has SGA-2 will come through the gate, make sure they notice you and take you make to their home, Atlantis. There, I want you to befriend them, learn anything you can and then do the final stage of this operation and report back here."

"What is the final stage?" Scarlet asked curiously. "**KILLING **Major Marcus Lorne."

**

* * *

****M9X – 798, 2 hours after wraith culling.**

Major Lorne and his team, SGA-2, came through the gate to M9X – 798 expecting to see the paradise that was shown on the MALP three hours ago. Instead they saw a wasteland, filled with bodies and burning buildings, something bad had happened here. SGA-2's suspicions were confirmed when they found rapidly aged body of a young woman…wraith.

"Damn it! Why can't the wraith just leave people alone?" Lorne said out loud in frustration. 'That would be stupid; we are their prime and only food source. They aren't that idiotic!' an annoying voice said in his head. "Alright spread out and look for survivors" he said to his team. "But Sir," a young Lieutenant said "I was told the wraith never left anyone alive, wouldn't it be pointless?"

Lorne sighed, newbies these days, "Sometimes a person or two gets lucky, we always look for survivors no matter what the situation, I don't care what star general says" The lieutenant nodded in approval, "Alright let's fan out, Matherson you're with Birell, Blackburn you're with me" he said pointing to the Lieutenant who had spoken before. The team all headed out in opposite direction, looking amongst the wreckage for anyone that had survived, or anything.

"Sir, I'm sorry that I questioned your orders back there" Blackburn said to the major, "Don't worry 'bout it, I used to questioned my superior officers all the time, drew them insane" Blackburn let out a laugh, the SGC gossip mill had said that Major Lorne was the easy going commander and man were they right. Blackburn was drawn out of his thoughts when Lorne yelled "I've found a survivor, she's human and she breathing. Pulse is weak, Blackburn, radio Matherson, inform him on the situation and tell him to meet me at the Stargate"

"Matherson, it's Blackburn, we have found a survivor, meet us back at the gate"

'_Roger, heading there now, Matherson out' _came the crackled reply over the radio. Blackburn turned around to notice that the Major was carry a blonde woman who looked to be in her twenties in his arms. "Lets head back to the gate and dial Atlantis"

"Yes sir."

As soon as they reached the gate, Lorne dialled Atlantis and told the technician on duty to have Dr Beckett meet them in the gate room. Major Lorne walked through throw the watery portal, and almost instantly arrived in Atlantis. As the team moved out, and the medical team raced in, Major Lorne moved aside to reveal none other than Scarlet Dinar.

**

* * *

A/N: Thats the first chap, hoped you liked it, please r and r, there will be little bits of sparky and spanky later, all comments welcome but please dowse all flames. Sorry bout any mistakes but I don't have a beta so can someone please email if they are interested. **


End file.
